Naruto, o Ingênuo
by Evinha's
Summary: O que um garoto tapado, a apetitosa filha do barão Hyūga e um filósofo de meia tigela têm em comum? Nada, a não ser o fato de que descobrirão, a duras penas, que "o trabalho espanta três grandes males: o vício, a pobreza e o tédio". Isso, se não se matarem antes do gran finale! {Adaptação}
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é de Kishimoto, assim como a obra "Cândido ou Otimismo" pertence a Voltaire. O título faz alusão, também, à publicação do romancista "O Ingênuo".

**Notas iniciais:** A maioria das pessoas não curte um romance ou uma poesia, escrita por um filósofo, por achar a linguagem difícil, impregnada de um palavreado arcaico. Mas não é verdade! E Voltaire prova essa tese através de uma trama recheada de humor, ação, romantismo, ironia e deboche, versando - ainda - sobre fragmentos históricos. Tudo isso, resultando numa leitura MUITO simples e agradável.

Pensei em fazer essa adaptação, com os personagens de Naruto, com a estrita finalidade de juntar duas coisas que eu, simplesmente, amo. Aliás, espero, através desse artifício, agregar um pouquinho de conhecimento ao imaginário de vocês, quebrando o estigma de que toda obra filosófica é chata!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**

**Como Naruto foi criado num lindo castelo e como foi dele expulso**

Havia na Vestfália [1], no castelo do barão Hyūga, um jovem loiro de olhos azuis que a natureza tinha dotado dos mais brandos costumes. Sua fisionomia revelava a sua alma. Dotado de bom senso, espírito simples, por essa razão, acredito, o chamavam de ingênuo. Os antigos criados da casa desconfiavam que fosse filho da irmã do barão e de um bom e honrado cavalheiro da vizinhança, com quem esta moça jamais consentira em casar-se, porquanto ele só conseguira provar a legitimidade de setenta e um graus de geração, pois o resto de sua árvore genealógica havia sido destruído pelas injúrias do tempo.

O barão era um dos mais poderosos senhores da Vestfália, pois seu castelo tinha uma porta e janelas. A sala nobre ostentava até uma tapeçaria. Todos os cães de suas dependências compunham, em caso de necessidade, uma matilha; seus palafreneiros [2] eram seus supervisores; o vigário da aldeia era seu capelão especial. Todos o tratavam de monsenhor e riam quando contava casos.

A senhora baronesa, que pesava cerca de trezentas e cinquenta libras, granjeava com isso elevada consideração e fazia as honras da casa com uma dignidade que a tornava ainda mais respeitável. Sua filha Hinata, de dezessete anos, era uma morena de olhos perolados, muito corada, viçosa, rechonchuda, apetitosa. O filho do barão parecia em tudo digno do pai. O preceptor [3] Sai era o oráculo da casa e o pequeno Naruto escutava suas lições com toda a boa fé de sua idade e de seu caráter.

Sai ensinava matafísico-teólogo-cosmolonigologia. Provava de modo admirável que não há efeito sem causa e que, neste que é o melhor dos mundos possíveis, o castelo do senhor barão era o mais belo dos castelos e a senhora baronesa, a melhor das baronesas possíveis.

"Está demonstrado, dizia, que as coisas não podem ser de outra forma, pois, uma vez que tudo é feito para um fim, tudo é necessariamente feito para o melhor dos fins. Reparem que o nariz foi feito para sustentar o óculos. Por isso usamos óculos. As pernas foram visivelmente instituídas para vestirem calças; por isso usamos calças. As pedras foram formadas para serem talhadas e para construir castelos; por isso o senhor barão tem um castelo lindíssimo. O maior barão da província deve ter a melhor moradia. E ainda, como os porcos foram feitos para serem comidos, comemos porco o ano inteiro. Por conseguinte, aqueles que afirmaram que tudo está bem disseram uma tolice; deveriam, na realidade, dizer que tudo está da melhor forma possível."

Naruto ouvia atentamente e, inocente, acreditava, pois achava a senhorita Hinata extremamente formosa, embora jamais tivesse tido a ousadia de dizer isso a ela. Concluía que, depois da ventura de ter nascido barão do castelo Hyūga, o segundo grau de felicidade era ser Hinata. O terceiro, vê-la todos os dias. E o quarto, ouvir o mestre Sai, o maior filósofo da província e, conseguinte, de toda a terra.

Um dia, ao passar nas cercanias do castelo, no pequeno bosque chamado parque, Hinata viu entre as moitas o doutor Sai dando uma aula de física experimental à camareira de sua mãe, loirinha muito bonita e dócil. Como se a senhorita Hinata tivesse grande inclinação para as ciências, observou, prendendo a respiração, as repetidas experiências que foi testemunha. Viu claramente a razão suficiente do doutor, os efeitos e as causas, e retornou toda agitada, muito pensativa, totalmente dominada pelo desejo de ser sábia, pensando que bem poderia ser a razão suficiente do jovem Naruto, o qual também podia ser a dela.

Ao voltar para o castelo, encontrou Naruto e enrubesceu. O loiro também corou. Ela lhe deu um bom dia com a voz embargada e Naruto falou com ela sem saber o que estava dizendo. No dia seguinte, depois do jantar, ao deixar a mesa, Hinata e Naruto se encontraram atrás de um biombo. A Hyūga deixou cair o lenço. O rapaz o apanhou, e ela pegou-lhe inocentemente a mão. O jovem beijou candidamente a mão da moça com uma vivacidade, uma sensibilidade, uma graça toda peculiar. Suas bocas se encontraram, seus olhos se incendiaram, seus joelhos tremeram, suas mãos divagaram. O barão do castelo Hyūga passou perto do biombo e, vendo aquela causa e efeito, expulsou Naruto do castelo com bons pontapés no traseiro. Hinata desmaiou. Foi esbofeteada pela senhora baronesa tão logo voltou a si. Houve grande consternação no mais belo e mais agradável dos castelos possíveis.

**...CONTINUA...**

* * *

[1] Vestfália ou Vestefália (em alemão _Westfalen_) é uma região histórica da Alemanha, à volta das cidades de Dortmund, Münster, Bielefeld e Osnabrück e, agora, estando incluída no estado federal alemão Bundesland de Renânia do Norte-Vestfália (e uma parte a sudoeste da Baixa Saxónia).

[2] Palafreneiro (do latim tardio _palafredarius_: ministro ou servo do palafrém ou _palafredus_; este, provavelmente, de _equus phaleratus_: cavalo ornado) é o membro de uma corte responsável por cuidar e conduzir, em cortejo solene, o palafrém - o cavalo em que os papas, reis e nobres faziam sua entrada solene nas cidades. Na Idade Média, os papas usavam como palafrém não um cavalo, mas uma mula branca com um sino de prata atado no pescoço.

[3] A palavra preceptor pode ser utilizada também para designar a pessoa incumbida de acompanhar e orientar a educação de uma criança ou de um adolescente.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é de Kishimoto, assim como a obra "Cândido ou Otimismo" pertence a Voltaire. O título faz referência, também, à publicação do romancista "O Ingênuo".

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II**

**O que aconteceu a Naruto entre os búlgaros**

Expulso do paraíso terrestre, Naruto andou por muito tempo sem saber para onde, chorando, erguendo os olhos para o céu, voltando-os seguidamente para o mais belo dos castelos que encerrava a mais bela das baronesinhas. Sentou-se sem jantar no meio das plantações entre dois sulcos. A neve caía em grandes flocos. O loiro, transido de frio, arrastou-se no dia seguinte até a cidade vizinha, chamada Varsóvia, sem dinheiro, morrendo de fome e de cansaço. Muito triste, parou à porta de uma taberna. Dois homens vestidos de azul repararam nele.

- Camarada, disse um deles, aí está um jovem de bom porte e com a estatura requerida.

Aproximaram-se do rapaz e, muito educadamente, convidaram-no para jantar.

- Senhores, disse-lhes Naruto com uma modéstia encantadora, é muita honra para mim, mas não tenho com que pagar a minha conta.

- Ah! Senhor, disse-lhe um dos azuis, pessoas de sua classe e mérito nunca pagam nada. Por acaso, não tem cinco pés e cinco polegadas de altura?

- Sim, senhores, é minha altura, retrucou, com uma reverência.

- Pois então, senhor, sente-se à mesa. Não somente o isentaremos de pagamento, como jamais suportaremos que um homem como o senhor fique sem dinheiro; os homens só foram feitos para se ajudarem uns aos outros.

- Vocês têm razão, concordou Naruto. Foi o que Sai sempre me ensinou e posso ver que tudo está o melhor possível.

Pedem-lhe que aceite alguns escudos. Ele os toma e quer assinar recibo. Recusam-no e o convidam a sentar-se á mesa:

- Você não ama ternamente...?

- Oh! sim, respondeu, amo ternamente a senhorita Hinata.

- Não, disse um desses cavalheiros, estamos perguntando se você não ama ternamente o rei dos búlgaros.

- De modo algum, retruca, pois jamais o vi.

- Como! É o mais encantador dos reis e devemos beber à sua saúde.

- Oh! com muito prazer, senhores.

E bebe.

É o que basta, dizem-lhe. Acaba de tornar-se o apoio, o sustentáculo, o defensor, o herói dos búlgaros. Sua fortuna está feita, sua glória garantida.

Imediatamente lhe colocam correntes nos tornozelos e o levam para o regimento. Obrigam-no a volver à direita, à esquerda, a tirar a vareta, a repor a vareta, apontar, atirar, dobrar o passo, e lhe aplicam trinta chibatadas. No dia seguinte, faz o exercício não tão mal assim e só leva vinte chibatadas. No outro dia, só leva dez e seus camaradas já o olham como um prodígio.

Naruto, totalmente estupefato, não atinava ainda muito bem como podia ser um herói. Um belo dia de primavera resolveu dar um passeio, andando sempre em frente, julgando que era um privilégio da espécie humana, assim como da espécie animal, servir-se das próprias pernas a seu bel-prazer. Não andara ainda duas léguas, quando outros quatro heróis de sei pés de altura o alcançam, o amarram e o levam para o calabouço. Foi-lhe perguntado juridicamente se preferia ser fustigado trinta e seis vezes por todo o regimento ou receber de uma só vez doze balas de chumbo nos miolos. De pouco adiantou dizer que a vontade é livre, que não queria nem uma coisa nem outra. Teve de fazer uma escolha. Resolveu, em virtude do dom de Deus que é chamado liberdade, submeter-se trinta e seis vezes às chibatadas. Aguentou dois turnos. O regimento era composto por dois mil homens. Isso lhe valeu quatro mil chibatadas que, desde a nuca até o traseiro, lhe puseram a descoberto os músculos e os nervos. Quando estavam se preparando para o terceiro turno, Naruto, que já não aguentava mais, pediu por misericórdia que tivessem a bondade de partir-lhe a cabeça. Esse favor lhe foi concedido. Vendam-lhe os olhos, põem-no de joelhos.

Nesse momento, passa o rei dos búlgaros que se informa do crime do paciente. E como esse rei era dotado de um grande gênio, percebeu, por tudo o que soube a respeito do loiro, que se tratava de um jovem metafísico, extremamente ignorante das coisas deste mundo e concedeu-lhe o perdão com uma clemência que será elogiada em todos os jornais e em todos os séculos.

Um bom cirurgião curou Naruto em três semanas com emolientes receitados por Dioscórides [1]. Já estava criando um pouco de pele e já podia caminhar, quando o rei dos búlgaros travou combate com o rei dos ábaros.

**...CONTINUA...**

* * *

[1] Autor greco-romano, considerado o fundador da farmacognosia através da sua obra _De materia medica_, a principal fonte de informação sobre drogas medicinais desde o século I até ao século XVIII.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é de Kishimoto, assim como a obra "Cândido ou Otimismo" pertence a Voltaire. O título faz referência, também, à publicação do romancista "O Ingênuo".

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

**De que maneira Naruto escapou da prisão **

**búlgara e o que aconteceu com ele**

Nada era tão bonito, tão elegante, tão brilhante, tão bem ordenado como os dois exércitos. As trombetas, os pífaros, os tambores, os canhões formavam uma harmonia como jamais existiu no inferno. Os canhões logo derrubaram cerca de seis mil homens de cada lado. Em seguida, a mosquetaria varreu do melhor dos mundos aproximadamente nove a dez mil patifes que lhe infestavam a superfície. A baioneta também foi a razão suficiente da morte de alguns milhares de homens. O total podia muito bem somar umas trinta mil almas. Naruto, que tremia como um filósofo, escondeu-se o melhor que pôde durante essa carnificina heroica.

Finalmente, enquanto os dois monarcas mandavam cantar _Te Deum_ [1], cada qual em seu campo de batalha, ele resolveu ir para outro lugar raciocinar sobre os efeitos e as causas. Passou por cima de pilhas de mortos e moribundos e logo chegou numa aldeia vizinha. Estava reduzida a cinzas. Era uma aldeia ábara que os búlgaros haviam incendiado, segundo as leis do direito público. Aqui, velhos crivados de golpes viam suas mulheres morrerem degoladas, apertando seus filhos contra seus seios ensanguentados; mais além, meninas destripadas, depois de terem saciado as necessidades naturais de alguns heróis, exalavam os últimos suspiros; outras, meio queimadas, gritavam para que lhes acabassem de vez com a vida. Miolos estavam espalhados pelo chão, ao lado de braços e pernas amputados.

Naruto fugiu o mais depressa possível para outra aldeia. Pertencia aos búlgaros e os heróis ábaros lhe haviam conferido o mesmo tratamento. Sempre andando por sobre membros palpitantes ou entre ruínas, Naruto conseguiu finalmente deixar o teatro da guerra, levando algumas poucas provisões no alforje, sem nuca esquecer a senhorita Hinata.

Quando chegou na Holanda, os mantimentos já haviam acabado. Mas como tinha ouvido dizer que todos eram ricos nesse país, e verdadeiramente cristãos, não duvidou que o haveriam de tratar tão bem como o fora no castelo do barão, antes de ser expulso de lá por causa dos lindos olhos da senhorita Hinata.

Pediu esmola a várias pessoas sisudas e todas lhe responderam que, se continuasse a exercer esse ofício, fariam com que fosse internado numa casa de correção para ensinar-lhe a viver.

Dirigiu-se em seguida a um homem que acabava de falar, unicamente com ele, por uma hora sobre a caridade perante uma grande assembleia. Esse orador, olhando-o de soslaio, disse-lhe:

- O que vem fazer aqui? Está aqui pela boa causa?

- Não há efeito sem causa, respondeu modestamente Naruto, tudo está necessariamente encadeado e disposto da melhor maneira possível. Foi preciso que tivesse sido expulso de perto da senhorita Hinata, que tivesse sido submetido às chibatadas e agora é preciso que esmole meu pão até que possa ganhá-lo; tudo isso não poderia ser de outro modo.

- Meu amigo, disse-lhe o orador, acredita que o Papa seja o Anticristo?

- Ainda não tinha ouvido falar a respeito, respondeu Naruto, mas, se ele é ou não, o fato é que me falta pão.

- Você sequer merece comer pão, redarguiu o outro; vá embora, patife, vá, miserável, nunca mais se aproxime de mim!

A mulher do orador, assomando à janela e reparando num homem que duvidava que o Papa fosse o Anticristo, despejou-lhe na cabeça o conteúdo de um... penico. Oh, Céus! A que excessos chega o zelo religioso das senhoras!

Um homem que não havia sido batizado, um bom anabatista [2], chamado Kakashi, viu o modo cruel e ignominioso como estava sendo tratado um dos seus irmãos, um ser com dois pés e sem plumas, que tinha uma alma. Levou-o para casa, limpou-o, deu-lhe pão e cerveja, presenteou-o com dois florins e até quis ensiná-lo a trabalhar em suas manufaturas de tecidos da Pérsia, fabricados na Holanda. O loiro, quase prosternado diante dele, exclamava:

- Bem, me dizia mestre Sai que tudo está da melhor maneira possível neste mundo, pois me sinto infinitamente mais tocado por sua extrema generosidade do que pela dureza desse senhor de manto negro e da senhora sua esposa...

No dia seguinte, ao passear, encontrou com um mendigo coberto de pústulas [3], os olhos sem vida, a ponta do nariz carcomida, a boca torta, os dentes pretos, e falando pela garganta, atormentado por uma tosse violenta e cuspindo um dente a cada esforço.

**...CONTINUA...**

* * *

[1] É um hino cristão, usado principalmente na liturgia católica, como parte do Ofício de Leituras da Liturgia das Horas e outros eventos solenes de ações de graças

[2] São cristãos sectários do Anabatismo, a chamada "ala radical" da Reforma Protestante.

[3] São pequenas elevações da epiderme, a camada mais externa da pele, contendo fluído turvo ou purulento (com pus). Podem ser brancas ou vermelhas. Costumam ser um sinal de infecção bacteriana.

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada garotas pelos reviews! Estarei respondendo os comentários por MP's. E, então, fazem ideia de quem seja esse mendigo? Dica: já apareceu na fic! Hahah. Aguardo vocês no próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é de Kishimoto, assim como a obra "Cândido ou Otimismo" pertence a Voltaire. O título faz referência, também, à publicação do romancista "O Ingênuo".

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**De que maneira Naruto reencontrou seu antigo**

**mestre de filosofia, o doutor Sai, e o que aconteceu**

Naruto, mais tocado pela compaixão do que pelo horror, deu a esse espantoso mendigo os dois florins [1] que recebera de seu honesto anabatista Kakashi. O fantasma olhou-o fixamente, verteu lágrimas e pulou para abraçá-lo. O loiro, apavorado, recuou.

- Ah!, diz o miserável ao outro miserável, então não reconhece mais seu caro Sai?

- O que estou ouvindo? O senhor, meu caro mestre! O senhor, nesse estado horrível! Qual foi a desgraça que lhe aconteceu? Por que não está mais no mais lindo dos castelos? O que foi feito da senhorita Hinata, a pérola entre as moças, a obra-prima da natureza?

- Não aguento mais, falou Sai.

Naruto o levou imediatamente para o estábulo do anabatista, onde lhe deu de comer um pouco de pão. E quando Sai se refez:

- E então, disse-lhe, e Hinata?

- Morreu, respondeu o outro.

Ao ouvir isso, o loiro desmaiou. Seu amigo fê-lo voltar a si com um pouco de vinagre ruim que, por acaso, se encontrava no estábulo. Naruto reabriu os olhos.

- Hinata morreu! Ah! Melhor dos mundos, onde está você? Mas de que doença morreu? Não teria sido por ter-me visto ser expulso a pontapés do lindo castelo do senhor seu pai?

- Não, disse Sai, foi estripada por soldados búlgaros, depois de ter sido violentada tantas vezes quanto possível. Arrebentaram a cabeça do barão que queria defendê-la. A senhora baronesa foi cortada em pedaços. Meu pobre pupilo foi tratado precisamente como a irmã. Quanto ao castelo, não sobrou pedra sobre pedra, nem um celeiro, nem um carneiro, nem um pato, nem uma árvore. Mas, fomos devidamente vingados, pois os ábaros fizeram o mesmo numa baronia vizinha que pertencia a um senhor búlgaro.

Ao ouvir esse relato, Naruto desmaiou outra vez. Voltando a si e, tendo dito tudo o que tinha a dizer, quis saber da causa e do efeito e da razão suficiente que pusera Sai em tão lamentável estado.

- Ai de mim!, disse o outro, foi o amor. O amor, o consolador do gênero humano, o conservador do universo, a alma de todos os seres sensíveis, o terno amor.

- Ah!, disse Naruto, eu o conheci, esse amor, esse soberano dos corações, essa alma de nossa alma. Só me rendeu um beijo e vinte pontapés no traseiro. Como pôde essa tão bela causa produzir tão abominável efeito em você?

Sai respondeu nesses termos:

- Oh, meu caro Naruto! Você conheceu Ino, essa bela acompanhante de nossa augusta baronesa. Saboreei em seus braços as delícias do paraíso que produziram esses tormentos do inferno que ora, como pode ver, me devoram. Ela estava infectada e talvez tenha morrido disso. Ino recebera esse presente de um franciscano muito instruído que havia remontado às origens, pois o havia pegado de uma velha condessa que o tinha recebido de um capitão de cavalaria que o devia a uma marquesa que o pegara de um pajem, que o recebera de um jesuíta que, quando noviço, o herdara em linha direta de um dos companheiros de Cristóvão Colombo. Quanto a mim, não o passarei para ninguém, pois estou morrendo.

- Oh! Sai! Exclamou o loiro, que estranha genealogia! A origem disso não remontaria ao diabo?

- De modo algum, retrucou o grande homem. Era uma coisa indispensável no melhor dos mundos, um ingrediente necessário. De fato, se Colombo não a houvesse apanhado numa ilha da América, esta doença que envenena a fonte da geração, que muitas vezes impede até mesmo a geração e que é evidentemente o oposto da grande finalidade da natureza, não teríamos nem o chocolate, nem a cochonilha. Cumpre observar ainda que até hoje, em nosso continente, esta doença nos é peculiar, como a controvérsia. Os turcos, os indianos, os persas, os chineses, os siameses, os japoneses não a conhecem ainda. Mas há uma razão suficiente para que eles passem a conhecê-la por seu turno, dentro de alguns séculos. Enquanto isso, ela progrediu de modo maravilhoso entre nós, e sobretudo nesses grandes exércitos compostos de mercenários honestos, educados, que decidem do destino dos Estados. Podemos garantir que, quando trinta mil homens combatem em batalha cerrada contra tropas iguais em número, há aproximadamente vinte mil contaminados de cada lado.

- Aí está uma coisa admirável, disse Naruto, mas você deve tratar-se.

- De que jeito? retrucou Sai. Estou sem um tostão, meu amigo, e, em toda a extensão deste globo, não se pode nem pedir uma sangria nem ser submetido a uma lavagem sem pagar ou sem que haja alguém que pague por nós.

Estas últimas palavras levaram o loiro a tomar uma decisão. Foi lançar-se aos pés de seu caridoso anabatista Kakashi e fez-lhe um retrato tão comovente do estado a que seu amigo estava reduzido, que o bondoso homem não hesitou em acolher o doutor Sai. Ordenou que fosse tratado a suas expensas. Com o tratamento, o filósofo só perdeu um olho e uma orelha. Escrevia bem e conhecia perfeitamente a aritmética. O anabatista Kakashi fez dele seu contador. Ao cabo de dois meses, sendo obrigado a ir a Lisboa a negócios, embarcou em seu navio os dois agregados. Sai explicou-lhe como tudo caminhava da melhor maneira possível. Kakashi não compartilhava da mesma opinião.

- Deve-se convir, dizia ele, que os homens corromperam um pouco a natureza, pois não nasceram lobos e se tornaram lobos. Deus não lhes deu nem canhão, tampouco baionetas, mas fabricaram baionetas e canhões para se destruírem. Poderia ainda levar em conta as falências e a justiça que se apodera dos bens dos falidos para ludibriar os credores.

- Tudo isso era indispensável, replicava o doutor caolho, e as desgraças particulares revertem no bem geral, de modo que, quanto mais desgraças particulares houver, maior o bem geral.

Enquanto raciocinava, o ar escureceu, os ventos sopraram dos quatro cantos do mundo, e o navio foi batido pela mais horrível tempestade, à vista do porto de Lisboa.

**...CONTINUA...**

* * *

[1] Foi uma moeda medieval - emitida na República Florentina a partir de 1252 -, convertendo-se na moeda de ouro, de referência europeia, nos séculos XIII e XIV.

* * *

**N/A: **Ah, esse Sai, não aprende nunca! Enquanto continua divagando sobre o mundo "estar da melhor maneira possível", uma terrível tempestade ameaça a "sorte" dos três viajantes... Mais obstáculos à vista desta incrível (leia-se penosa) jornada. Continuem acompanhando a saga! Bjosss.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto é de Kishimoto, assim como a obra "Cândido ou Otimismo" pertence a Voltaire. O título faz referência, também, à publicação do romancista "O Ingênuo".

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Tempestade, naufrágio, terremoto, e o que aconteceu**

**com o doutor Sai, Naruto e o anabatista Kakashi**

Metade dos passageiros, enfraquecidos, morrendo por causa dessas angústias inconcebíveis que o balanço do navio produz nos nervos e em todos os humores de corpos agitados em sentido contrário, sequer tinha forças para preocupar-se com o perigo. A outra metade soltava gritos e rezava. As velas estavam rasgadas, os mastros quebrados, o navio fendido. Trabalhava quem podia, ninguém se entendia, ninguém comandava. Kakashi ajudava um pouco nas manobras. Estava ao convés. Um marujo enfurecido lhe desfere um murro e o deixa estendido no chão do convés. Mas por causa da força empregada na pancada, o próprio marujo sofreu um baque tão violento que foi atirado de cabeça para fora do navio. Ficou dependurado, agarrado a uma parte do mastro partido. O bom anabatista corre para socorrê-lo, ajuda-o a subir e, com o esforço que fez, é jogado ao mar sem o marinheiro, ao menos, dignar-se a olhar para ele. Naruto se aproxima, vê seu benfeitor reaparecer por um instante e ser engolido para sempre. Quer jogar-se ao mar atrás dele. O filósofo Sai o impede, provando-lhe que a enseada de Lisboa havia sido formada expressamente para que esse anabatista nela se afogasse. Enquanto estava provando isso a priori, o navio se parte ao meio. Todos morrem, salvo Sai, Naruto e aquele brutamontes de marujo que afogara o virtuoso anabatista. O patife nadou com êxito até a praia, onde Sai e Naruto chegaram, agarrados a uma tábua.

Depois de refazer-se um pouco, andaram em direção de Lisboa. Restava-lhes um pouco de dinheiro, com o qual esperavam safar-se da fome, após terem escapado da tempestade.

Mal puseram os pés na cidade, chorando a morte do seu benfeitor, sentem a terra tremer sob seus passos. O mar, revolto, agiganta-se no porto e despedaça os navios ancorados. Turbilhões de chamas e cinzas cobrem as ruas e as praças públicas. As casas desmoronam, os tetos desabam sobre os alicerces que se espalham. Trinta mil habitantes de todas as idades e sexo são esmagados sob as ruínas. O marujo, assobiando e praguejando, dizia:

- Deve haver alguma coisa para ganhar aqui.

- Qual pode ser a razão suficiente deste fenômeno? perguntava-se Sai.

- O último dia do mundo chegou! exclamava Naruto.

O marujo corre imediatamente para o meio dos escombros, enfrenta a morte para encontrar dinheiro. Acha, pega-o, embebeda-se e, após ter curtido a ressaca, compra os favores da primeira moça de boa vontade que encontra sobre as ruínas das casas destruídas e no meio dos moribundos e mortos. Sai, no entanto, puxava-o pela manga.

- Meu amigo, lhe dizia, isto não fica bem, está ofendendo a razão universal, está empregando mal seu tempo.

- Vá para o inferno! respondeu o outro. Sou marujo, nasci na Batávia, andei quatro vezes em cima do crucifixo em quatro viagens ao Japão; e lá vem você, logo contra mim, com a sua razão universal!

Alguns estilhaços de pedra tinham ferido Naruto. Estava estirado na rua, coberto de destroços. Dizia a Sai:

- Ai! Tente achar um pouco de vinho e óleo, que estou morrendo.

- Este terremoto não é novidade, respondeu Sai. A cidade de Lima sofreu os mesmos abalos na América, no ano passado. Mesmas causas, mesmos efeitos. Certamente há uma corrente de enxofre debaixo da terra, desde Lima até Lisboa.

- Nada mais provável, disse Naruto. Mas, pelo amor de Deus, um pouco de óleo e vinho.

- Como, provável? replicou o filósofo. Afirmo que a coisa está demonstrada.

Naruto perdeu os sentidos e Sai lhe trouxe um pouco de água de uma fonte próxima.

No dia seguinte, encontrando algumas provisões ao esgueirar-se entre os escombros, recobraram um pouco as forças. Em seguida, trabalharam como os outros para socorrer os habitantes que haviam escapado à morte. Alguns cidadãos socorridos por eles ofereceram-lhes o melhor jantar possível em meio a tamanho desastre. É verdade que a refeição foi servida em clima de tristeza. Os convivas regavam o pão com suas lágrimas, mas Sai consolou-os, assegurando-lhes que não poderia ter sido de outra forma:

- Porque, disse, tudo isto é o que há de melhor. De fato, se há um vulcão em Lisboa, não poderia estar em outro lugar, porquanto é impossível que as coisas não estejam onde estão. Pois tudo está bem.

Um homenzinho de preto, funcionário de segundo escalão da Inquisição, que se encontrava a seu lado, educadamente tomou a palavra e disse:

- Aparentemente, o senhor não acredita em pecado original, pois, se tudo está o melhor possível, então não houve nem queda nem castigo.

- Peço humildemente perdão Vossa Excelência, respondeu Sai, mais educadamente ainda, pois a queda do homem e a maldição entravam necessariamente no melhor dos mundos possíveis.

- O senhor não acredita na liberdade? perguntou o representante da Inquisição.

- Vossa Excelência há de me desculpar, disse Sai. A liberdade pode subsistir com a necessidade absoluta, pois era necessário que fôssemos livres, porquanto afinal a vontade determinada...

Sai estava no meio da frase quando o representante da Inquisição acenou com a cabeça a seu criado que estava lhe servindo vinho do Porto ou d'Oporto.

**...CONTINUA...**

* * *

**N/A:** E agora? Será que o Sai vai ser queimado pelo espetáculo promovido pela Santa Inquisição? E o Naruto? Hum... chega de tragédias! No próximo capítulo, uma ajuda mais que esperada!


End file.
